


Knight In Shining Darkness!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle is attacked who is that should come to the rescue but the very man that the people in the village call a monster but more then anything he goes by the name of Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Darkness!

Belle stood staring out at the kingdom loving the beauty around her. The smell of the rain from the night before still lingered over the land, a nice splash of color creating a bow just over one of the tall green hills. 

She finally moved from her spot and headed for the stable where she quickly mounts her favorite mare and rides out heading for a particular spot where she usually loved to just sit and enjoy the day with a nice rather large book along with whatever picnic the kitchen chef Old Huey had prepared for her.

But on that particular day, as she was passing through the forest she heard a scream and then the crying sound of a very broken man. Belle’s heart caught at the sound, and instead of doing what her father or the rest of her people would do, she dismounted from her horse to go look.

When she found the spot where she believed she had heard the sound somebody came up behind her and she lets out a really loud scream as a man pins her to the ground while another very beefy man starts fumbling with the breeches that she wore.

Terrified she tries her hardest to kick and fight but nothing she did seemed to make a difference to either of the men. Even as she continued to kicked the beefy man had managed to removed her clothes, and was to her horror fondling her breasts with his cold calloused hands.

She felt bile rising to the back of her throat at the feel of those hands, even as she continued to try and kick him away from her, even as she tried to get free of the man pinning her down.

Then the horrible beefy man was between her legs. Belle gave a horrible scream as the man forced his way into her. Belle lay there and screamed as tears spilled down her body as the man’s hips continued pounding against her hips painfully as she can feel him ripping her insides. 

The man continued thrusting into her for what seemed like hours before the man suddenly stopped mid thrust acting as if he couldn’t breath. As she was trying to figure out what new trickery this was a dark figure approached and Belle saw a hand suddenly flash forward into the chest of the man that had her pinned down. When the hand came back out it was holding a heart in it’s fists. 

She watched in a terrified trance as the man turned the heart into dust. When the lifeless body had fallen to the ground, the figure had turned his attention onto the man between her legs, and she nearly puked out her insides when she heard the cracking sound of the beefy man’s neck being snapped in half by magic.

Belle now free of the men, managed to shakily get to her feet and watching the man warily was springing in position to run, when a voice called out. 

“Stop, please don’t run away.”

Still trembling she turned to look at him, fully expecting the man to raise one of his hands and kill her just as violently as he had done those men.

But instead he walked forward from the darkness of the trees allowing Belle to fully see the man behind the violence for the first time.

She gasped for she knew then exactly who this man was. 

Stories were told all over the kingdom about him since she had been but a baby in her mother’s arms.

She also knew as she looked at the eyes of this man that he was not out to hurt her.

No if she was not mistaken the man everyone called Rumplestiltskin had just saved her.

He had killed those men to save her.

The man was looking her over with concerned eyes, remind Belle suddenly that she was still very much naked.

Blushing she tried to cover herself up, and noticed a similar blush appear on the face of the dark one.

He raised his hands and she quickly backed away but quickly found that she was once again fully clothed in what she had been wearing before the assault. There were no visible evidence that anything had occurred at all only the pain between her legs bore testimony to what had happened to her.

She blushed and whispers shyly “Thank You, Rumplestiltskin for saving me, I’ve heard about you from the villagers, what do I owe you for saving me?”

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her slyly “All I ask is for a simple kiss before I send you on your way.”

Belle blushed as she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, what those men had done to her was still fresh in her mind. And the request made her break into tears as everything that had happened finally hit her hard.

Totally in shock at her response he awkwardly holds her in his arms patting her shoulder.

“Shhh, you're ok, it’s all over now it’s okay you don’t have to pay me back that way if you don’t want to it’s ok, I should have realized..” he trailed off and just held the sobbing woman in his arms.

When the finally broke apart and she swung unto her horse to leave he called after her

“how about for payment you just share with me your name?” Rumplestiltskin asked softly.

She smiled what harm was there in sharing that with him. “My name is Belle!”

“Goodbye Belle, maybe one day we'll meet again.” he suggested softly.

Belle smiled and turned to him and whispers “I would not be opposed to being friends with you Rumplestiltskin, if you ever want to talk I usually sit by the lake with a good book.” 

With that information she galloped away and headed home on her horse, wanting for a very good bath after the horror she had gone through.


End file.
